Before the Storm
by SoTurnRight
Summary: Nitchie. Can Nate salvage their relationship or will Mitchie decide that it's really over? My first fanfic.


_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinkin' back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are._

When I met you, I never though it'd end this way. I never thought we'd even become friends! Let's be honest, shall we? Shane was a jerk. But so were you, in your own little perfect way! You looked down on everyone around you, you thought you were better than anyone else, and you really thought you were better than all of the people at Camp Rock! Nate, did you honestly think Shane was the only problem?

Honestly, when I met Nate, I realized that Shane and I would always be friends- but never anything more. My lie managed to destory whatever attraction we initially felt. But you, Nate Gray. Ah, baby, we felt the sparks. It almost hurt to touch you...because you had _her._ Even though we had all the chemistry in the world, you had agirlfriend. Who knows how we managed to become friends?

It doesn't matter. It's all gone now.

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

What I'd give to be 16 again. It was easy to tell her I loved her then. It was easy to stay together, even though we had our "problems." We thought we were so tough, but we weren't. We told everyone it was mutual to break it all off, but I promise I didn't want to leave Mitchie. I never wanted to hurt her. I always said I'd die before I let someone hurt my Mitchie...and I was the one who hurt her the worst.

I wish I could just rewind time to our first date. She looked so shy when I knocked on her door. Mitchie, you trembled when I held your hand on the way home. What I'd do to hold your hand and feel you tremble again. You wouldn't let me kiss you goodnight. Do you remember? You said it was too soon. I'd broken up with my girlfriend six months earlier. For you. I guess I should've felt bad for stealing that kiss on our second date, but, I really didn't.

I guess none of it can be now. Everything we had disappeared.

_And I don't want to lose her_

_Don't wanna let her go_

Flashback:

"Mitchie, stop. I can't do this anymore. I just can't do it." Nate sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we should break up."

Mitchie just sat there for a moment in shock. Then suddenly she burst out, "Fine! I don't care. You know what? Here!" With that, she turned and threw her necklace at him and ran out of the room. Outside, the thunder rumbled, as Nate read the necklace he'd given her three years ago...when he asked her to be his girlfriend. It read simply, "Believe in love" with a heart. He sighed, and set the necklace down on his table. Throwing himself down on the couch, he picked up his phone.

"Caitlyn?"

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain _

_Knowing that I'll never hold her _

_Like I did before the storm _

_Before the storm_

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Mitchie opened her door, and stood there silently, grasping the door frame.

_"_Mitchie, I can't...I, um...can I, uh, come in?" Nate asked, water dripping from his curls down his coat and into his face.Mitchie silently stepped out of the way and let him pass her. She closed the door softly, and turned to face him. Suddenly the shocked look on her face turned regretful, then hardened a bit.

She asked him acidly, "Did Caity break up with you already?" and smirked at the blush covering his cheeks.

"No," he whispered softly, coming closer to her, "but I broke up with her. She...she isn't you. I love you, Mitchie. I still love you, and I can't believe I was idiot enough to let you go. Please..." Nate trailed off, and wiped the single tear falling from Mitchie's eye.

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_And not a word is left unspoken_

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up._

As Nate said, "I love you", I remembered the first time he told me he loved me.

We had gone out to eat, and we were walking in the park near my house. Nate had to leave for a tour the next day, and I wouldn't see him for a month or so. We were holding hands and humming. Yes, humming. We never really sang together much, but we would hum by the hours. Suddenly Nate broke off and a huge smile crossed his face.

"Hey Mitchie? I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. But, I, um, well...I think I'm falling in love with you." Nate finished tenatively, and waited for me to reply.

"Nate...I...uh...I love you too." I smiled, and he pecked my cheek. Then he started humming again.

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain _

_Knowing that I'll never hold her _

_Like I did before the storm_

"Mitchie?" Nate asked, panic creeping into his voice. He moved to put his arms around me, but I stepped away.

"Nate, please, I just...I don't think I can. You might not know, but getting your heart broken _hurts_-"

"And you think that I don't care enough to get my heart broken? Well, thanks, Mitchie, nice to know you think so highly of me!" Nate exclaimed, cheeks flushing and eyes glowing with indignation.

"No. Look, okay? I love you too. I probably will love you for the rest of my life. But you broke me so badly...Nate, you dated Caity for two weeks. You asked her out the day you broke up with me! You come back saying you broke up with her and you really love me....why'd it take you so long to figure it out, huh?! If you can't know what you feel, then how in the world am I supposed to believe you when you say you love me!?" Mitchie finished screaming at Nate, backing away from him, breathing heavily.

_Trying to keep the lights from going out _

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_We always say, _

_A heart is not a whole _

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

When she backed away from me with that scared look on her face, I felt the pain in my heart explode. I stood there soundlessly, with my mouth open. I probably looked like an idiot, but for once in my life...for the first time in my life, I didn't care. The ache was just to much to think about anything else besides Mitchie as she whirled and ran out the door, escaping before I even answered her question.

_Standin' out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone._

I left. I ran out of my own house to get away from him. Loud sobs escaped my mouth as I looked up and realized where I'd run. The park. The trees mocked me, dripping with water like his curls back at the house. Could I escape him? Do I really want this? I told him I loved him...do I really want him to leave him again?

_I'm flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing that I'll never hold you _

_Like I did before the storm_

I just stood there in Mitchie's living room, dripping rain on her clean floors. With a sob, I fell to my knees, and tried to get used to the ache in my heart. Mitchie...she ran away from me. I saw water drip to the floor and touched my face. I realized tears were running down my cheeks, and sobs were jerking my body back and forth. I braced myself on the floor with a hand and wiped my face clear with the other. I stood up painfully, and walked out of the door.Forever.

_Yeah_

_Like I did before, _

_The storm._

Back in Mitchie's house, thunder shook the pictures on the wall, and one fell. Almost in slow motion the glass shattered and flew all over the room. Mockingly, Nate and Mitchie smiled up at the rain falling through the window and the lightning lighted up the broken picture frame briefly and then it faded into darkness again.


End file.
